battle_of_worlds_unite_vs_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece (Universe)
The One Piece (ワンピース, Wan Pīsu) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running manga and anime franchise owned by Eiichiro Oda. The story follows Luffy D. Monkey, a pirate who has elastic abilities due to eating a Curséd Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit. To fulfill his dreams of being a great pirate, he searches for the treasure of Roger D. Gol - One Piece, located in the Grand Line - to be King of the Pirates. With his motley crew, they travel the world to make their dreams come true. ".''" :—About the One Piece Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook Supportives * Bell-mère * Mayor Boodle * Chabo * Gaimon * Genzo * Henzo * Kaya * Koshiro * Makino * Merry * Nojiko * Rika * Rouge D. Portgaz * Veggie Pirates ** Pepper ** Carrot ** Onion Allies * Baratie ** Zeff ** Patty * Bentham/Bon Clay/Mr. 2 * Coby * Chaka * Dalton * Eyelash * Igaram * Hatchan * Heart Pirates ** Law Water D. Trafalgar * Hiriluk * Johnny * Doctor Kureha * Kuja Pirates ** Hancock Boa ** Sandersonia Boa ** Marigold Boa * Pell * Four Emperors ** Red-Haired Pirates *** Shanks *** Lucky Roux *** Yasopp ** Whitebeard Pirates *** Newgate Ward/Whitebeard *** Marco *** Trace D. Portgaz *** Jozu *** Vista * Kuina * Mr. 9 * Ms. Monday * Nebra Nefeltari * Revolutionary Army ** Dragon D. Monkey ** Sabo ** Ivankov Emporio * Roger Pirates ** Roger D. Gol ** Rayleigh Silvers * Sun Pirates ** Tiger Fisher ** Jimbei ** Aladdin * Vivi Nefeltari * Yosaku Anti-Heroes * Alvida Pirates ** Alvida * Baroque Works ** Crocodile/Mr. 0 ** Daz Bones/Mr. 1 ** Paula/Ms. New Year's Eve ** Galdino/Mr. 3 ** Mr. 4 ** Ms. Groundhog's Day ** Mr. 5 ** Ms. Valentine * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy ** Sirkees * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy ** Cabaji ** Mohji * Chaser Smoker * Garp D. Monkey * Helmeppo * Issho/Fujitora * Kohza * Kuzan/Aokiji * Perona * Sengoku * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Mihawk Dracule ** Kuma Bartholomew * Tashigi Villains * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong ** Kuroobi * Bliking Pirates ** Wapol ** Chess ** Kuromarimo * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard ** Burgess G. Zass * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro ** Siam ** Butchie * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote ** Caesar Clown ** Monet *** Sugar ** Vergo * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg ** Ghin ** Pearl * Mysterious Four ** Moria Gecko * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Sky Lord's Army ** Eneru ** Ohm ** Satori *** Hotori *** Kotori ** Shura * World Government ** CP9 *** Spandam *** Lucci Rob *** Kaku *** Jabra *** Blueno ** Impel Down *** Magellan *** Hannyabal ** Navy *** Sakazuki/Akainu *** Borsalino/Kizaru *** Morgan *** Nezumi *** Hina *** Django *** Sentomaru * Wetton * Shiki Others * Lapins * Panda Man * Weevil Ward/Whitebeard Jr. Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Chopper_th0FQ7T33Z.png|Chopper Tony Tony File:Luffy_Tutti.png|Luffy D. Monkey File:Nami_Tutti.png|Nami File:Robin_Nico_Anime_Full_Body_Pre_Timeskip.png|Robin Nico File:Sanji_Vinsmoke_Anime_Full_Body_Pre_Timeskip.png|Sanji Vinsmoke File:Usopp_tutti.png|Usopp File:Zolo_Tutti.png|Zolo Roronoa Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes File:Garp_05.png|Garp D. Monkey File:Issho_Tutti.png|Issho/Fujitora File:Kuzan_02.png|Kuzan/Aokiji File:Sengoku_01.png|Sengoku File:Tsuru_05.png|Tsuru Villains File:Borsalino_03.png|Borsalino/Kizaru File:Sakazuki_04.png|Sakazuki/Akainu Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links * One Piece ''One Piece wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:One Piece Universe